


Share with No One

by Roriy



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriy/pseuds/Roriy





	Share with No One

Aragorn已经很久没有如此急躁过了。当他在会议短暂的间隙被拖进国王的房间之时，精灵迷乱的脑海中模模糊糊地沉浮着这个念头。通常，他的爱人是更克制更内敛的一个，即使在床上也习惯于控制着节奏，用细致的爱抚与把合欢的享受拉长到极致。  
但偶尔——偶尔也会有这样的时刻，一切念头都很快湮灭了，在火一般的热情与欲念里，Aragorn用又深又热的逼迫，把他困到濒临崩溃的极处。男人把他压在床里，从背后上他，按着精灵光洁细致的腰背，像骑一匹母马一样激烈地骑他——Legolas不合时宜地想，若他真是一匹母马，此刻该是至少怀上了一对双胞胎。  
因为太多了，那些爱欲与释放，焦渴与不安，满满地填在他的身体里，顺着交合的缝隙往外溢。外面的侍卫的敲门催促愈加急切，而Aragorn最后抽插了一次，把自己退了出来，于是国王难得的焦虑，便随着那些白浊的、湿润的液体，一起流淌到了暴露之下。  
“Aragorn……？”精灵从男人的轻吻中清醒古来，勉强支撑起酸软的身体，仍然泛红的面容上透出一点疲惫与懊恼。“爱尔贝蕾丝啊，我们要迟到会议了……”  
伊力萨王却已经整理好衣装，把他轻轻按回床里，深黯的目光扫过他几乎合不拢的腿：“留在这里休息吧，Legolas，或者……你想要含着我的这些东西去见大使？”  
男人的声音令精灵的耳尖迅速泛上嫣红。他不是不清楚今日Aragorn不安的来由。  
Legolas合拢起双腿，用柔软的毯子遮盖住自己赤裸的身体。“我已经有些冷了。”精灵仰起头来，与国王交换最后一个轻吻与呢喃。Aragorn的目光温存而专注，把一缕金发轻轻别到尖耳朵的后面：“我会尽快回来。”  
于是伊力萨王走了，把精灵一个人留在国王欢爱之后凌乱的床上。Legolas裹紧了毯子，现在他独自一人躺在这里，唯一的温度是片刻之前身体里Aragorn的播种，湿润从他被操得合不拢的、酸软的甬道里慢慢往外流。于是他蜷缩起双腿，努力留住男人留下的这一点温度，并努力不去思考自己这样的行动有多么淫荡。  
片刻之后，精灵裹着毯子，在伊力萨王的床里慢慢睡去，他的身上一丝不挂，只穿着伊力萨王的占有与欲望。

 

夜幕降临的时分，Legolas在颠簸中苏醒——准确地说，他是被干醒的。男人赤裸的胸膛从后面贴着他的背，他的一条腿被拉开，炽热的庞大的一根从那里插了进去。Aragorn缓慢而有力地进出着，贴着他的尖耳朵轻轻吮吻：“Legolas，你醒了。”  
“Aragorn……”情欲也同时在他的身体里醒来，Legolas情不自禁地贴上身后男人坚实的胸膛，在半梦半醒间呢喃着索吻。  
男人微笑，亲住他柔软的唇舌，粗糙的手掌卡住他的腰。“你还很湿，”他说，“于是就直接进来了。”  
柔嫩的内壁情不自禁地搅紧了男人的东西，像是经不住这般直白的挑动，亦承受不住自己的放荡。他总是能随时随刻为这个人难以自持。男人发出一声愉悦的叹息，往里面深深一推，把自己全部埋进精灵的身体里：“Legolas……你喜欢这样么？”  
精灵红着脸，没有回答，只是咬着嘴唇，试图止住自己毫无矜持的喘息：“会…会议……结束了？”  
“结束了。”  
“条款签……呜……签完了？”  
男人笑了，从这笑声之中，却无从分辨他究竟是否满足。Aragorn环着精灵的腰，一边抽插挺动，一边贴在精灵的耳边，声音低而灼热地烫进来：“你知道他说什么吗，Legolas？他甚至愿意用一座城池十年的税负，换你去他的领地拜访一月。”  
那突如其来的一记太深也太重了，Legolas情不自禁地呻吟出声，却被男人拉开着腿，逃不开也挣扎不得。男人的灼热便如他的妒火，只在沉默中旺盛，他不常这样，但总有那么一些日子，即使是温和宽仁的伊力萨王，也要耽溺与凡人的阴沉的欲望。  
“我只是觉得……你很想要那纸条约………”精灵呻吟着。  
“我确实想要，而我确实也签到手了。”人类的手掌在他的腿根来回抚弄，享受着那里细致的、紧绷的肌肤的触感，“可是Legolas，让你去他的领地拜访一个月？谁敢在我的王庭之中奢望这种梦？”  
罕见的霸道从他的骨子里冒出头，人类之王揉捏着精灵的腿根，亲手把自己的任性与人性释放开来。与其说他想要得到些什么，倒不如说他更害怕失去。他在两岁之时失去他的父亲，二十出头之时失去他的母亲。他失去过无数战友，也得到过无数份爱，但唯有他怀里的这一份，是现如今他最害怕失去的——不是身为人皇的伊力萨，不是身为Elrond的养子Estel，只是身为Aragorn，一个人类。  
“你永远不会失去我的。”精灵抚上他的脸颊，轻轻叹息，“我不会……不会和别人做这种事情。”他在欢爱的间隙吻上男人的嘴唇，那么亲昵，而人类还以爱抚与更深的结合，男人低沉的声音喘息着：“我明白，Legolas，我明白。”  
“那么……”  
“我只是——”罕见的一丝犹豫出现在人皇的语音里，男人咬住他敏感的耳尖，“我只是不想忍受你和别的男人在一起呆一个月的念头。”  
“Estel……”精灵几乎叹息着笑起来，脸颊却止不住地发烫，“Estel，你几岁了呀。”  
“重要么？”男人把他的腿拉得更开，好让自己更好地欣赏Legolas被自己入侵的样子。 “Legolas，我以为那么多次之后，你该当已经足够了解我们人类的想法了。”  
“什么那么多次？”Legolas蒙泪的蓝眼睛里透出直白的茫然，而下一刻，Aragorn一记深深的挺腰就告诉了他，究竟是什么“那么多次”。  
男人终于笑了，不知为何阴沉又不知为何愉悦。他吻住精灵的耳尖，又舔又弄，湿黏的水声从下身缀连到精灵敏锐的耳边：“Legolas，我向你保证，他想对你做的事情，和我此刻正在对你做的事情一模一样——而这座白城里，即使在我的王座之下，也有不知多少人正怀着同样的念头，抚慰着他们自己。”  
我无法为这些大不敬的念头而惩罚他们，因为在所有人之中，我正是最亵渎的一位——也只有我，真正将你抱入了怀中。  
“那么…那么就抱我，”Legolas把自己的唇凑上去，贴着男人的下颌，柔顺地、羞赧地亲吻。他的声音像落叶，像叹息，落进泛红的肌肤相贴的间隙，“只要你想要，随时随地。”  
“随时随地？”国王笑了起来，全然被取悦了，“不，我不能。我不会在我的朝臣面前干你，也不会在我的王座之上脱去你的衣服，更不会在埃汝的神龛之前，把你压倒在地上，操你直到你怀上我的后裔——”  
精灵的紧绷与羞赧几乎化成实质，紧紧攀住了男人。而Aragorn继续说了下去，带着深沉的珍重，与轻缓的温柔：“——不，Legolas，有一些风景，即使是梵拉众神，我也不愿分享。”  
Legolas咬紧嘴唇，几欲发出一声啜泣。Aragorn正爱抚着他的前端，如此温存，仿佛从后面进攻的人捕猎者是另一个人。但他明白这话语，明白这确确实实的矛盾，亦明白这段彼此的、真挚的爱意，将他们破碎的灵魂维系。  
他将自己完完整整地献给Aragorn，却不得不于刚铎的万民共享他们的王。  
这认知时常令他痛苦，但更多的时候，他用另一个认知使自己忘记——因为，Aragorn说，他是他的唯一。

可这、这，这大概有些不公平。Legolas在很短暂的一瞬间内忘却了所有，全部的意识都化入一团火，在他的下腹内烧灼着，那儿紧锁着一个不可告人的秘密。男人的妒火夹杂欲火而来，故而进得比平时的交合都要深。他想抓紧伊利萨王的背，被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇低鸣般出声：  
“众神……啊……众神把你分给了他们……”  
他的话语里带着一丝接近娇憨的埋怨，更像是苦恋之人心颤的呢喃。对精灵来说，他该抱怨的东西也许还有更多，只是天性里对神的依赖和宽和的本性叫他不言不语；然而这一刻他却清楚地觉得自己或许成了命运的被虢夺者，只因那拥着他的一切，总有一天会远离他，而他注定了要与这个时代一同分享他。  
不……我不要……精灵不甘地咬着嘴唇。  
梵拉啊，我宁愿为他而死，也不想在他身后的黑暗中徘徊。  
他轻声的抱怨让压着他的国王愣了愣。随后，这男人低沉地说：“我很抱歉……”  
“不……不要……”精灵急切地凑上去，吻他的下颌，“我、我……”他蓝色的眼睛泛起红来，“我不是……啊……在……”  
国王用深吻堵住了他的下半句话。  
“无需解释，我明白。”  
精灵依恋地蹭了蹭他的侧脸，酸软的长腿曲起来勾在腰上。男人托着他的腿窝，顷刻间进入得极深，他亲着精灵的唇，将柔软的舌头拉出来轻咬，两具身体从下到上地粘连在一处。  
欲望太深了、太重了，精灵浸润泪水的蓝色眼眸中几乎只剩下了迷茫，他在伊利萨王那只带着茧子的手掌的揉搓下蜷起身体，呻吟着流泪，被进入了无数次的内里湿漉漉地紧握着男人的器物。某一个瞬间，他觉得自己成了女人，一个脑子里只剩下承欢的欲望的女人，比世上的任何人都想讨好自己的丈夫。这种想法让他羞耻不已，又让他浑身燥热。  
所以能怎么办呢？  
所以只能敞开身体，顺滑紧致地包裹他；只能奉上丰润的嘴唇，任他撷取占有；只好回报他同等的欲望，好让他带着自己一同燃烧殆尽。  
这过程仿佛永远不会停止，以致每一次的交合都是抵死缠绵。  
身下的床铺响个不停，烛火映照着寝宫里的一切，连精灵脸上纯然的欲望也给暴露得一干二净。张开的腿间到处都是痕迹，国王握着他脆弱的前端，缓慢而深重地挺腰，眼看那腿间的嫩口再一次被充满、被撑开，周围的肉红肿着嘟起来，鼓在他的器物旁。他粗重的喘息里满载情欲，搂着精灵的腰咬耳朵：  
“Legolas，你永远、永远都不会知道自己有多美……”  
他把精灵青年般分布着薄薄肌肉的躯体放在腿上，双手一放，随即感受到了精灵在惊喘里不断收缩的肉壁的滋味。  
Aragorn被成功刺激出了施虐欲。他暂时把怜惜的心情抛诸脑后，摁住精灵的腰臀上顶了几十回。  
“啊啊啊啊……呜……Estel……”精灵几近崩溃地呼喊着。那根在他体内插捣的物事仿佛是要给他上刑，每一次都快要了他的命。他半仰起脸，眼泪无意识地淌着，他哭着亲吻国王的脸颊和鼻子，撒娇般地讨饶，却只能引起更重的欲望。  
烛光在交缠的颠簸间微微晃动，映出墙上交叠的双影。  
要舒服成什么样，那只垂在国王腰后的脚才会连脚趾都蜷起来？要多少欢愉的积累，那战士的柔韧的腰身，才会酸软到直都直不起来？要多少次的亲吻，那对丰唇的嘴唇才会表现出饱胀的红肿？国王顶着那具柔软的、完全对自己敞开的身体，变换了各种姿势，这样好像还不够；干脆滚到了地毯上，让精灵自己提着腰自我满足。精灵的腰早已软透了，半跪在国王身侧的膝盖发着抖，没坐几下就失了力气，终于落回男人的怀中。  
而男人从善如流地接过他，持续着让他神魂颠倒的插入。精灵伏在他的胸前，含着泪轻吻他带着一点胡茬的下巴，就好像在说“来吧，占有我、侵入我、弄坏我”。  
没人不想占有他，国王握住他的后脑勺，与他接吻。  
可他只会为我所有。  
下身的插入达到了之前完全无法到达的地方，以至于每进入一次，精灵的身体都会像染了重病一般地发抖，前端淅淅沥沥地淌出湿润的液体。他颤抖的手扶在国王肩上，忍不住想去抚慰前边。  
后边含着男人的……前面又想要……莱格拉斯闭起眼。这现实对他还是过于刺激了些。  
在接近高潮的那一刻，男人咬住了他白皙的颈子，植在精灵体内的器官喷薄而出，将种子撒在深处。  
“呜……”精灵收紧双腿，内壁软磨深咽地蠕动着，想把东西吞得更深。男人戏谑地说：“你的表情好像已经怀了我的孩子似的，Legolas。”  
他按了按精灵鼓起来的小腹，那里面装得满满的，满得快要溢出来了。  
还不够……远远不够……  
他爱抚着精灵的后背，两人亲昵地依偎一处。直到温存的语声再次变为欲望的低吟，他任由精灵含着自己，继续下一轮的挞伐。  
凡人必有一死，但凡人却有与生命长度不相匹配的欲望。  
Legolas……他托住精灵的下巴。  
你可以向梵拉请求原谅，也可以朝一如祷告；但你是我心爱的战士，你逃不出我的手掌。


End file.
